


I Mean, I Really Think You Like Me

by MemesDreamsAndBeans



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, F/F, Farmer Nicole Haught, Fluff, No Revenants (Wynonna Earp), Pining, Restaurant Owner Waverly Earp, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemesDreamsAndBeans/pseuds/MemesDreamsAndBeans
Summary: Waverly Earp owns a vegan restaurant in Purgatory, which is supplied by a local farmer, Nicole Haught. When Jeremy misses work one day, Waverly has to sign for the delivery. However, she signs up for far more than she expects.
Relationships: Jeremy Chetri & Waverly Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 26
Kudos: 295





	1. Chapter 1

"Taylor, don't stop stirring that. We don't want the flour to burn. Adrian, good work, but let's try to tighten your chopping. Thinner, more even slices. Wayne, take those plates out to table six and then take your break," Waverly Earp calls, bustling through her kitchen. She hears a chorus of 'yes, chef' as she enters her office, sighing in relief. It's a busy day, and to make it worse, her sous chef was missing.

The brunette woman sinks down into her chair, taking a moment to take a few deep breaths. Then, she picks up the phone, dialing Jeremy's number. She gets his voicemail, forcing an annoyed groan from her. 

"Chetri, where are you? We could really use your help, we're swamped. Please call me back as soon as you get this. Please." Waverly puts the phone back in the cradle, holding her head in her hands. 

"Okay, okay, what do I need to do?" She mumbles, looking up at her calendar. Damnit, today is delivery day. Signing for deliveries is always Jeremy's job. The delivery truck is set to come in 40 minutes. Okay, hopefully Jeremy is here by then. If not, she'll have to put someone in charge and do it herself. 

35 minutes later, Waverly is running around the kitchen like she’s a chicken with her head cut off. She adds a sprig of parsley to a dish just before it goes out the door, checking the clock.

"Okay, Anita, you take over until I get back. If Jeremy shows up, send him to my office." The small whirlwind gets another 'yes chef' in response. She heads out the back door, sighing as the cool air hits her skin. It gets so hot in that kitchen...

"Oh, hi. You're not Jeremy," an unfamiliar voice says. Waverly looks up, finding a tall redheaded woman standing in front of a truck. She's wearing a plain white t-shirt, blue jeans, and muddy work boots. The woman holds a clipboard, giving the chef a small smile.

"Jeremy didn't show up to work today. I'm the head chef and owner. Nice to meet you," Waverly responds somewhat brusquely, wanting to speed this up as much as possible so she could get back into the kitchen.

"Waverly, right? Jeremy talks about you," the woman responds, her smile widening. As it does, deep dimples pop out. Oh, Waverly thinks, blinking quickly. She's... cute.

"Yeah, Waverly. And you?" Waverly holds her hand out for the clipboard, but the other woman mistakes it for a handshake. Okay, not ideal due to the time crunch, but Waverly can't help but admire the strong, slightly course grip.

"Nicole Haught. Farmer. I work- well, worked- with my granddad. He left his farm to me," Nicole responds, dropping the other woman's hand. She finally hands over the clipboard and Waverly signs quickly.

"Well, I'm very glad to have a local source of produce. Cuts down on emissions and waste. Can you help me bring this stuff in? Busy day," Waverly says, already walking to the back of the truck and hefting a box up.

"Uh, sure," the tall woman says, shrugging. She follows the chef to the back of the truck and lifts a box. Waverly hurries to the door, which she had propped open.

"The walk-in is right through here. Just put the boxes in there," Waverly instructs the farmer, already walking back outside.

Nicole is unsure of what to think about the small woman. On one hand, she's easily the most gorgeous person she's ever met. On the other hand, she's a bit... abrupt. Although, judging by the hustle and bustle that she can hear in the kitchen, they're swamped.

Nicole heads back outside, passing the owner of the restaurant as she heads back inside with another produce-loaded box. Nicole hadn't actually eaten here- she doesn't get off of the farm much except for during deliveries. Especially now with her granddad gone, she'd have even less time to get out...

She'd heard wonderful things, though. Jeremy, who she had struck up a relationship with quickly, raved about the chef's dishes. Other Purgatory townsfolk had also aired their praises, despite the mostly vegan and vegetarian menu. Nicole figures that it must be quite the feat to get the carnivorous residents of Purgatory to enjoy meatless meals.

The two women carry the last few boxes inside, passing each other but not speaking. Waverly looks hurried, anxious to get back inside the kitchen. As Nicole carries the last box inside the walk-in freezer, Waverly shoots her a hurried wave. 

"It was really nice to meet you," the farmer says to the empty air. Huh, she thinks. Odd, but I'll be damned if she isn't attractive.

-

Jeremy shows up to work the next day, apologizing profusely to his boss. Waverly shrugs it off, just hoping that today would be a bit calmer.

"Wait," Waverly says as the sous chef is about to leave her office. "What's... the deal with the farmer girl?"

"Nicole?" Jeremy asks, his eyebrows quirking together. "Uh, she says that we're her best customers. She inherited the farm from her late grandfather and runs it now."

Waverly nods, staring at a pile of receipts on her desk. "Thanks, Jeremy. You can go now." The man smiles, scampering off to go tend to the kitchen. Waverly sits in her office, filling out a few bills. Her mind wanders, though, back to the farmer she had met yesterday. She was incredibly sweet, Waverly had to admit. Something about her is... enticing.

The woman sighs, standing up from her desk. She has to get her mind off of this- she has far more important things to think about right now. Waverly returns to the kitchen, washing her hands before jumping in to help chop some vegetables for a dish of ratatouille. 

This is what had made Waverly start her own restaurant- the love of preparing meals. The food scene in Purgatory had been severely lacking for as long as Waverly had been alive. She craved some sort of variety, and she decided that she would be able to do it herself. So far, she had been right. Her business had been incredibly successful, despite all expectations.

Really, she's lucky. She has just about the best kitchen crew that she could ask for. Jeremy, although he's a bit uncertain and nervous, he's reliable and kind. Really, he's her best friend, and she doesn't think that she would be quite this successful without him.

The day goes by relatively smoothly. Jeremy, throughout the day, continues to apologize for missing yesterday. "No, Jer, it's fine. Hey, uh... you mind if I take over the deliveries for a while?"

Jeremy shrugs, looking over at her from the sauce station. "Go ahead. Is there any reason why?"

"I want to get to know the vendors better," Waverly says quickly, her eyes darting away from the man. "I just, um, realized that I hadn't met some of them."

"Oh yeah, good reason. Nicole's my favorite!" Waverly nods absentmindedly, staring blankly in front of herself.

That night, Waverly opens her laptop and searches for the farm that the redhead runs. She finds a rather poorly-built website, barely any information on it. Damnit, Waverly thinks.

After a moment of contemplating, her head snaps up. She navigates to Facebook, typing in 'Nicole Haught.' One of the first results has a profile picture of a redheaded woman grinning, dimples popping. Perfect.

The chef clicks on the page, finding it relatively empty save for a few pictures of the farm and a little dog. In a few pictures, Nicole and an orange cat are shown. She doesn't find any information on the woman, which is what she was really looking for. She'll just have to do this the old fashioned way, without internet stalking.

-

The next week, Waverly waits anxiously for the delivery truck to arrive. She's distracted the entire day, causing a few weird looks from her employees.

"Hey, Waves?" Jeremy asks, laying a hand on his boss's shoulder. "Are you doing okay? Need to go sit down for a minute?"

"I- uh, yeah. I'm okay. But I think I'm gonna go to the office for a bit. You take over until I get back."

Jeremy nods, springing into action. Waverly heads into her office, sinking into her chair. God, I have to get a grip, she thinks. She just can't get that damn farmer out of her head. She hasn't felt like this since she met Champ Hardy in high school, and even that just felt like an obligation.

The thought that she was into girls had passed her mind on more than one occasion, but she had pushed them away for as long as possible. Now, though, she was unsure if she was able to keep these feelings down.

She looks at the clock every few moments, huffing every time she looks. She tries to busy herself with budget and scheduling, but the time still drags by. Finally, after what feels like hours, but is really only thirty minutes, it's time for the delivery.

Waverly stands up quickly, almost knocking her chair over. She clears her throat and smooths her chef's apron down. She heads outside, where the truck has not yet arrived. That's fine, Waverly decides. It gives her a few more moments to collect herself.

She finds herself grinning as she sees the truck on the road, but she tries to control her face as the farmer backs the truck up towards the door. The tall woman hops out, her clipboard in her hands. She's dressed the same as last week, but this time Waverly can see streaks of dirt on her arms and the front of her shirt.

"Hey. Jeremy still out?" She asks, holding the clipboard out for the chef. Waverly takes it quickly, scrawling her signature.

"Uh, no. Just... He's here. I like your produce," Waverly says quickly, trying to divert away from the question. "It's really... fresh."

"Thanks," Nicole says, her eyebrows pulling together. "I try my best. My grandad would kill me if I didn't sell fresh produce."

"Right," Waverly responds, staring at Nicole for a moment too long. Nicole's eyes dart away as she clears her throat.

"Anyway, do you need some help in?" Nicole gestures back to the truck, where Waverly's delivery is waiting. 

"Oh. Sure?" Waverly says, not sounding too sure. "I mean, yes, that would be really nice," Waverly corrects. She clears her throat, grabbing a box to have a reason to get away from the other woman for a moment.

Jesus, Waves. Could you be any more awkward? The chef sighs, setting her box down. She hears the farmer enter the walk-in, setting her box down as well.

Waverly turns around, finding Nicole looking at her with an odd expression. "Are you feeling okay? You seem a bit... red," Nicole says, gesturing vaguely to the other woman's face.

"Yeah, yeah. Fine. Just, it's... cold in here." Waverly walks away after saying that, her mind racing. That was, probably, the worst interaction she had ever had with another person. She was acting like a complete fool, and she could feel frustration bubbling up inside of her.

Waverly yanks another box from the back of the truck, almost losing her balance as she does so. "Woah," she hears, a strong, stabilizing hand pressing onto the middle of her back. "Careful there, killer."

Waverly jolts away from the touch, her eyes wide and her cheeks heating up. "Sorry. Sorry. I'm gonna go." She hurries away with the box, stumbling on the step up to the back room. Nicole watches her go, shaking her head slightly. The chef is... quite something. Nicole isn't quite sure what her deal is, but it is somewhat entertaining.

The tall woman brings the last box inside, passing Waverly, who says a quick, stuttering goodbye. She scampers off to the kitchen and Nicole waits for a moment, staring after the other woman. She quickly seems to be back in her element- she instructs her chefs without a single stutter, whisking around the kitchen confidently.

Nicole chuckles, walking out of the restaurant. She's looking forward to her next delivery.

-

"Jeremy, take over. I'm getting the delivery," Waverly calls, stripping her gloves off. She tosses them in the trash, wincing at the gazpacho she had spilled on her apron earlier.

She heads outside, finding Nicole leaning against her truck, picking at her nails. She looks up at the sound of the door creaking open. "Hi, Waverly. Good to see you again."

Waverly gives her a tight-lipped smile, determined not to make a fool out of herself again. "Hi. It's nice to see you too." She takes the clipboard, signing for the delivery.

"Help in?" Nicole asks, already sliding a box out of the truck. 

"That'd be nice," Waverly says, grabbing a box of her own. "So... how are you today?" Waverly's voice is purposefully flat, slightly disinterested.

"Pretty good. This is my last delivery. Get to go home and pick pea pods for the rest of the day," Nicole shrugs as best as she can with a heavy produce box in her hands. "How about you?"As they walk into the freezer, Waverly shoots a glance over at the redhead. She's wearing a black tank top today, giving Waverly a perfect view of her muscular arms.

Fuck, Waverly thinks, her breath catching in her throat. "I, uh, have to do payroll tonight. Cook until then."Nicole turns to look at the other woman, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "Sounds like fun. What's your favorite dish?"

"I make some really good cauliflower wings. Oh, and sweet and sour soup," Waverly says, stopping herself before she adds that she likes to add peanut butter to her sweet and sour. That would be... far too embarrassing to say.

"I'll have to check it out sometime. I haven't gotten the chance to eat here yet."

"It's good," Waverly says. Nicole laughs at this.

"Yeah, it would be a little suspicious if the head chef didn't like their own cooking. Hopefully when the season calms down a little I'll have some time to grab lunch."

The two women head back outside to grab the other boxes. They don't speak this trip, but Waverly can't help but shoot glances at the other woman... and her muscles.

"See you next week," Nicole says, waving at the chef as she climbs into her truck. Waverly nods, watching the farmer drive away.

Waverly heads back inside, deciding to sit in the office and do some paperwork for a while. Paperwork, of course, turns quickly into thinking about Nicole.

At this point, the chef finds it absolutely impossible to deny her feelings for the other woman, try as she might. She doesn't have any idea how to process these feelings or, really, how to talk to anyone about them.

Wait, actually, there might be one person she can talk to about it... She opens the door to her office, calling for Jeremy. He appears a moment later, grinning at the woman.

"Hey, Waves! The customers at table four said that they really love your cornbread," Jeremy says, taking the seat across from Waverly's desk. "Anyway, what can I do for you?"

"Okay, you're gay, right?"

"Yeah! Oh, I went on a date last week with this guy I met in the city and he was really sweet and he took me out to ice cream and-"

"That's awesome, Jeremy. So how did you know that you like guys?"

Jeremy's smile grows into a cheek-splitting grin. "Oh my god, Waves! Do you have a crush? Who is she? Tell me all about her?"

"No, I just- ugh, Jeremy! I have no idea, okay? I think that maybe there's a tiny, little chance that I like Nicole."

Jeremy bounces his legs in excitement and delight. "That's perfect! Oh my god, she's so nice, right? And she's funny! And she listens to me talk about comic books without complaining."

"Yeah, she... she's really pretty. And those dimples... God, Jeremy, I don't know what to do." Waverly groans, leaning her forehead against the cool surface of her desk.

"Well, Nicole likes girls."

Waverly's head shoots up, her eyes wide. "Wait, say that again."

"Nicole likes girls. She told me about this girl she used to date back before she moved here. She's a lesbian."

"Oh my god," Waverly whispers, her eyes unfocusing. This is absolutely horrible news. Before now, she was able to just hopelessly pine after the other woman with no consequences. Now that there's a viable chance, though, Waverly's every waking moment will be filled with the vague hope that Nicole might like her back. 

"You should ask her to dinner, Waves! Cook something for her and wow her with your mad skills. It'll go great!"

Waverly nods, beginning to form a plan in her mind.

-

Waverly stands outside, placing as she waits for Nicole to show up. She twists her hands together, mumbling her planned words to herself.

She hears the rumble of the truck and stops in her tracks. Waverly watches Nicole approach with wide eyes.

The other woman steps out of the truck, sighing almost inaudibly. She gives Waverly a tight-lipped smile, holding the clipboard out.

"Hi! How are you?" The smaller woman asks, her voice just a little bit too high to sound casual. Nicole shrugs, wincing slightly.

"Hurt my shoulder earlier. Gonna complicate things just a little bit," Nicole sighs again, her eyes looking distant and frustrated.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Hey, I'll get one of my chefs to help me in," Waverly says, placing a gentle hand on Nicole's elbow.

Nicole nods, leaning against the side of the truck as Waverly walks to the back door, pushing it open. "Anita, come help me out here," she calls. Anita walks out, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Yes, chef?"

"Grab some boxes and bring them in with me," Waverly instructs, getting a nod from the other woman. They work quickly, bringing the boxes in in only a few minutes. She dismisses her chef, giving her a smile and a thank you for the help.

Waverly walks back over to Nicole, who is rubbing her shoulder with a grimace on her face. "So... what happened?"

Nicole drops her hand, staring up at the sky. "I was out in the fields checking out a section of fence that fell down. When I tried to pull the fence up my foot got caught in a hole and I fell on my shoulder. Something must be digging under there."

Waverly stays silent for a moment, contemplating whether or not she should still ask Nicole to come over for dinner. After watching Nicole wince again, she sighs. "I hope you feel better soon. Go put some ice on that and relax a bit, yeah?"

"I'll try my best. Have a good day, Waverly." Nicole gets in her truck, groaning as another sharp pang shoots through her shoulder.

She starts the truck up, settling in for the drive back to her farm. It's about thirty minutes outside of Purgatory's city limits, and although Nicole usually enjoys the drive, her aching shoulder makes it hell.

Finally, she pulls into the long road leading to the farmhouse. Her little dog runs along the truck, barking like he's trying to herd it.

She hops out of the truck, smiling down at Bernie. He sprints over to her, trying to jump up on her legs. "Okay, bud. Let's get down, huh? Go to the door!"

As she points to the front door, he obediently runs over. Nicole supposes that she really should go out in the fields and help the farmhands, but if she hurts her shoulder worse, it'll just push her back further.

The farmer heads into her house, letting Bernie in with her. She moves to the bathroom, opening her medicine cabinet. Nicole grabs some painkillers and walks to the kitchen in search of water and an ice pack.

Nicole settles onto her couch, sighing in relief as she presses the ice pack to her hurt shoulder. Bernie settles next to her feet, laying his head down and huffing softly.

She leans her head against the back of the couch, closing her eyes. Her mind wanders, turning to Waverly Earp. She's certainly a nice woman- a bit awkward, sure, but she's sweet.

Jeremy had talked about her fairly frequently. He seems to really admire the woman- she had a rough childhood, leading up into a rough early adulthood full of disappointment and dashed dreams. She had dreamed of going to college, but her uncle had passed the summer before her first year. She couldn't stand to leave her aunt alone in Purgatory. So, the woman had stayed in Purgatory, working at Shorty's for years before working up the courage and the savings to open her restaurant.

It is pretty cute, too, watching her get so flustered every time she shows up for a delivery. Nicole really has a soft spot for sweet girls, especially adorable, tiny girls that get so excited every time they see her that they almost forget how to walk.

Maybe she should ask Waverly out when she sees her next week... Invite her for coffee or something. Yeah, Nicole thinks, a smile growing on her face. That sounds like a good plan.

-

Nicole feels a touch of anticipation as she loads her truck up with the day's deliveries. Waverly's restaurant is always at the end of her delivery route, but it's the one she looks forward to the most. Before, it was because of her friendship with Jeremy, and now, it's the awkward interactions she has with the cute chef.

She makes her rounds, chatting happily with her customers. This is one of her favorite parts of working at the farm, besides having the privilege of surrounding herself with nature all day. She loves meeting people, building relationships with them. Especially when the farmer's market is open, when she spends her weekends selling her produce to the smiling citizens of Purgatory.

Nicole had her reservations about moving here and working on the farm with her granddad, but it had really turned out to be the best decision she's ever made. It's rewarding work, watching her plants grow and being able to feed others. Besides, this town just feels like home to her.

Finally, after a few hours out on the road, it's time to deliver to Waverly. She can feel her face splitting into a grin as she approaches, seeing the woman sitting on an overturned crate.

Nicole climbs out of the truck, tipping the rim of her ball cap at the chef. "How you doing today, Ms. Earp?" Nicole puts on a bit of a southern drawl. (Well, she doesn't exactly have to put it on, she really just lets it come out. She's gotten good at hiding it during her time in Purgatory.)

"I'm doing just fine, Miss," Waverly says, giggling as she plays along with the other woman. "I believe you have something that belongs to me?"

"Why, yes. You just need to sign right here," Nicole says, handing the clipboard over. Waverly gives the delivery list a quick look over before signing. She hands the clipboard back to Nicole, who tosses it into the truck.

"Anyway," Waverly says, dropping the accent. "How does your shoulder feel today? You're looking better."

"Feeling better." Nicole rotates her shoulder in a circle without any pain. "I took your advice, relaxed for a while. Dreamt about some cauliflower hot wings," Nicole adds, throwing a wink to the other woman.

Waverly's cheeks heat up. "So... do you have any free time tonight?"

"You know what? I think I can knock off early tonight. Whatcha got in mind?"

"Come by after nine and I'lll getcha some of those cauliflower hot wings," Waverly says, finally gathering the courage to go through with her plan. "We close at nine, but come knock on the back door and I'll let you in."

Nicole turns towards the truck to hide the triumphant smile on her face. "Sounds like a date," she says, hefting a box up. She breezes past Waverly, their arms gently brushing together.

Waverly stays outside, doing a little victory dance as soon as she's sure that Nicole can't see her.

Later that night, as the restaurant closes up, Waverly is flying around the restaurant in a panic. She's trying to get everything as clean as possible for when Nicole arrives. The rest of her crew eyes her with a bit of worry, watching as their whirlwind of a boss nearly sprints around the kitchen

Jeremy stops her in her tracks with a hand tightly wrapped around her wrist. "Waves! You gotta calm down. What's going on?"

"I invited Nicole over for dinner like you told me to and I don't want to make a bad impression with a messy kitchen and-" Waverly rambles until Jeremy cuts her off.

"Okay, half of the time I see Nicole she's covered in dirt. Also, she's one of the most laid-back people I've ever met. I don't think she'll care if the kitchen is messy after a full day's work."

Waverly stills, letting her friend's words sink in. She takes a deep breath, nodding to herself. She looks around the kitchen at her employees working diligently and a smile tugs at her lips. "Okay. Okay, yeah. She should be here any moment."

"Get get yourself the girl," Jeremy says, grinning. He pats Waverly's shoulder, pushing her towards the back door.

Waverly walks out of the restaurant, letting the cool night calm her and her nerves. She sinks down against the wall, staring up at the stars that are beginning to appear with the darkening sky.

The woman looks down as she hears a car approaching. It's Nicole, in a grey pickup truck rather than the usual big delivery truck.

"Hi," Waverly says, not bothering to stand up. Nicole sits next to her, not seeming to mind.

"Hey. Doing some stargazing?"

"Yeah, but it's not very good in town. Too many lights, even in Purgatory. Sorry to make you sit on the ground."

"Mm, I don't care," Nicole says, looking over at the other woman with a dimpled smile. "You wanna tell me why you're actually sitting outside of your restaurant?"

Waverly doesn't respond for a few long moments, her head leaning against the wall. "I was scared," she says eventually. "It's hard to be brave when the thing that you want most in the world, the thing that terrifies you... is on her way to come see you."

Waverly can hear Nicole turn her body towards her, her breath catching in her throat. "Oh, Waverly, I scare you?"

Waverly, somewhat reluctantly, turns as well. "Well... of course. I've never felt this way before and I have no idea what to do about it. You're just... you're really pretty, you know? And, I mean, I really think you like me? But that might just be me projecting or something, right?"

Nicole laughs, looking surprised. Waverly looks away, certain that she's embarrassed herself. Until she feels a soft, warm hand on her cheek and Nicole is turning her head so she's facing her. 

"You know, if you want to know what to do about it, you can just ask me. I'd be more than happy to show you." Nicole has a gentle, affectionate smile on her face. Her brown eyes twinkle in the light of the streetlamp, which gives her face an almost angelic glow. 

"I... Okay," Waverly whispers, unconsciously leaning closer to the other woman. Nicole's hand is still on her face, creating an intoxicating effect on the smaller woman.

Nicole leans in the rest of the way, connecting their lips in a gentle kiss. Waverly's eyes flutter shut, a soft sigh escaping her mouth. 

"See?" Nicole whispers as she pulls away. "You know just what to do about this. And I'd say that you're pretty damn good at it."

Waverly kisses her again, smiling against the redhead's lips. Nicole laughs into the kiss, her other hand moving to Waverly's shoulder.

A few moments later, Waverly pulls away. "So, um, do you still want those wings?"

Nicole snorts, leaning her forehead against the chef's. "I have an idea. How about you put those in a to-go box and we go do some proper stargazing?"

Waverly grins, nodding. "That sounds like a plan." She heads back inside, leaving Nicole to start the truck up.

She puts Jeremy in charge, not bothering to go into more detail than 'with Nicole' when he asks where she's going. She pulls the pan of cauliflower wings out of the oven, very pleased with the crisp they got.

She puts them in a to-go container, adding a little cup of her vegan ranch. Waverly heads back outside and into the passenger side of Nicole's truck.

The other woman grins at her, reaching out to grab her hand. "By the way, I do really like you."

Waverly laughs, leaning in for another kiss. "Good," she whispers, her lips centimetres away from Nicole's. "Or else this would be kinda weird."

Nicole winks at the other woman, pulling away to begin the drive. "Alright, Waves, strap in for the best stars you'll ever see."


	2. Chapter 2

The two women try to spend as much time as possible together, both elated at the newfound romance. Waverly, especially, clings to the affection that Nicole shows her. It had been years since she had been in a healthy relationship. Well, she thinks that this is probably her first truly healthy relationship.

Nicole is patient and kind, understanding the nerves that Waverly feels. She gives Waverly space when she needs it, but never steps far enough back that the younger woman thinks it’s a sign of rejection. She’s gentle as they kiss, allowing Waverly to explore her body as far as she’s comfortable with. She refuses to pressure Waverly in any way- really, it’s basic decency.

Waverly, though, marvels at the behavior. She’s so used to her high school relationships with boy-men who pushed her farther than she wanted to be pushed and got mad at her when she voiced her discomfort. Nicole reminds her time and time again that this is how a relationship is supposed to be: built on mutual respect and wanting.

Waverly’s favorite part of the week is when Nicole stops by in the delivery truck, unloading boxes of fresh produce at the back door. The chef has taken to packing Bento boxes full of whatever dish strikes her at the moment, handing it off to Nicole as a nice lunch or dinner.

They both work long hours, leaving little time to spend together. Nicole is increasingly busy as the summer progresses, even needing to hire extra farmhands to assist with the harvest. She returns to the farmhouse every night, exhausted and filthy, but proud of the work she’s completed.

Waverly spends most of her days in the restaurant, feeding the citizens of Purgatory. She caters big summer parties, even a few weddings. She’s busier than ever, and the work is comforting. She’s providing a service to her friends and neighbors, making an impact on them. She relishes every compliment she gets, many customers commenting on how they had no idea that meatless food could be so delicious. Waverly, too, returns to her Homestead exhausted, her feet aching.

Still, they make time for each other. They text whenever they can catch a moment to breathe, they call each other almost every night. They spend many of their rare days off together, taking advantage of the warm summer weather. They hike, marveling at the beauty of the Canadian landscape together. They spend nights laying in the back of Nicole’s pickup, cushioned and warmed by piles of blankets. The women stare up at the sky, securely tucked in each other’s embrace. 

Waverly tells Nicole the stories of the stars, the ancient history she had dedicated her teenage years to studying. Nicole tells stories of her grandfather, the hard work that goes into the farm and the joy she finds in creating life. Occasionally, they lay in silence, just studying the night sky together.

Waverly falls in love with the farm, its rolling fields of green and the fresh air that comes with the plants. She loves the peace, the unobstructed view of the stars at nighttime. She loves Nicole’s pets, delighting in the energy that Bernie exudes and the calm demeanor of Calamity Jane. She thinks that they both act like Nicole.

Similarly, Nicole loves the restaurant. She loves watching the organized hustle and bustle of the kitchen, the way that the chefs work together to create gorgeous meals. She watches them deftly chop vegetables, season dishes perfectly. It seems chaotic, but there’s a sort of peace and order in the whirlwind.

The women fall in love over the course of months, stealing tender kisses and gentle smiles. They observe each other in the environments that they love, the places where they feel so at home and comfortable. They are allowed more time together as the weather begins to cool, the first few flakes of snow fluttering from the sky.

Nicole, for the most part, is done for the year. She has a few squat greenhouses on her property, growing produce year round so she can continue to provide for the local restaurants. However, the backbreaking hours in the fields are over for the season, allowing her time to recuperate. Waverly stays busy, although she slowly begins to become more comfortable with leaving her restaurant in Jeremy’s capable hands.

Despite her disdain for the cold, winter might be Waverly’s favorite season. She and Nicole snuggle up together in the farmhouse, a fire crackling peacefully. They share mugs of cocoa (made with oat milk and sustainably sourced cacao, of course.)

Nicole even digs out some old sleds, left in the garage from when she and her cousins were younger and visited for Christmas. They spent the afternoon flying down a hill, laughing and squealing as cold snow gets trapped in their clothes.

That night, they collapse into Nicole’s bed, clutching tight to each other to create warmth. It’s the first time that they admit their love for each other, following the tender words with heated kisses and touches that leave both women gasping for breath.

Waverly finds herself spending more and more time at Nicole’s house. She has a small stash of clothes in a drawer, a toothbrush in the bathroom, her own soap in the shower. She knows her way around the kitchen, teaching Nicole some of her favorite recipes late at night when both of them are too wrapped up in each other to sleep.

Nicole feels immense peace and tranquility whenever she wraps Waverly up tightly in her arms. She revels in the way that Waverly returns her affection, squeezing her tight and trailing kisses along her jaw.

It slowly becomes known around Purgatory that the two women are together. While both had their reservations about their relationship being public in the often misunderstanding town, no one seemed to care too much. They still smiled and waved at both women. They weren’t met with disgusted stares when they held hands or hugged in public.

Nicole was even introduced to Waverly’s older sister, who teases her to no end and accuses her of being a typical Uhaul lesbian. She has an easy smile on her face, though, and Waverly assures Nicole that her sister really likes her. The two spend some time together, getting whiskey-drunk and stumbling through the snow-covered fields of the Homestead.

Wynonna says that she’s never seen her sister happier, that she smiles and sings to herself when she doesn’t think that anyone is watching. She claps Nicole on the back, giving her an alcohol soaked grin. She tells Nicole that she’s a good person, that she and Waverly make a good couple.

Nicole wraps the woman in a tight hug, getting a grumble in response. Wynonna hugs back though, incredibly happy that her sister had fallen in love with someone so kind. 

The ground starts to thaw and Nicole becomes incredibly busy again, plowing the fields and planning where she’ll plant. Waverly, on her days off, watches with interest at the workings of the farm.

Waverly changes her menu with the seasons, adapting her recipes to the seasonal produce. She works tirelessly, her team only strengthening with the long hours of hard work.

She’s interviewed for a magazine and the article comes out a few months later, a glowing review about the hidden gem nestled in the sleepy town of Purgatory. Nicole frames it, hanging it with pride in her living room. 

Nicole never officially asks Waverly to move in with her. Eventually, Waverly just starts to spend all of her nights at Nicole's farmhouse. Most of her extensive wardrobe has made her way into the closet, dwarfing Nicole’s simple collection of shirts.

Nicole makes dinner on nights when she can leave the fields early. She’s still clumsy in the kitchen, unsure of her abilities. She worries that her dishes won’t be any match for her girlfriend’s near-gourmet meals, but Waverly is endlessly positive and encouraging. Waverly says that she has a knack for seasoning and winks as she says that she should come work at the restaurant.

Other nights, Waverly brings leftovers from the restaurant and they eat on the porch, watching the sun sink below the horizon and Bernie chasing a ball that Nicole dutifully throws for him. They sometimes invite Wynonna over, knowing that the woman would get far too bored without the occasional companionship.

Waverly spends long hours in the fields, laying in the soft dirt and listening to the wind rustle through the leaves as she reads history tomes. Often, Nicole finds her and fakes a break from her work, chucking as she sits with the other woman’s head in her lap.

Waverly doesn’t think that she’s ever been anywhere quite this peaceful. There’s the occasional roar of equipment, but most of the time the air is filled only with the gentle sounds of nature. She sneaks strawberries and peas off the vine, grinning at the side eye that Nicole shoots her.

Waverly has the first day they met marked on her calendar and when the day comes, she takes the day off. She convinces Nicole to do the same, and they hike up to a tree-covered summit to have a picnic lunch. They sit together with their legs dangling over a cliff, munching on sandwiches and letting the spring sun warm their skin.

Waverly peppers Nicole’s face with kisses and details every little thing that she loves about her, down to that little snore that she hears as she slips into sleep. Nicole denies the fact that she snores, a playful grin on her face.

She returns Waverly’s list with one of her own, telling her just how charming she was when they were getting to know each other. Waverly is embarrassed by the memory of just how awkward she had acted, but Nicole insists that it was incredibly endearing.

They stay there until the sun begins to dip below the horizon and goosebumps rise on Waverly’s arms. They pack up their picnic and head back down the mountain in the dark, tightly holding each other’s hands to try to prevent a fall.

Nicole comments that the time had really slipped away from them and Waverly says that it’s because she could listen to Nicole for the rest of her life without getting tired of her. Nicole holds her tight that night, as with every night. Her mind runs over the words endlessly, and she knows that she feels the same.

Summer comes and goes, and the two women often only see each other in the early mornings and the evenings. The lack of time together is hard, but it makes them treasure the moments they have together even more. They give each other lingering hugs and kisses when Nicole delivers, whispering promises of love and affection.

Fall arrives and Nicole decides that it would be fun to host a corn maze. She has a rather small corn field, so it won’t be the most elaborate maze ever. Nicole spends days perfecting a design and cutting it into the field, while Waverly decorates the farm. They observe their work together with pride, telling everyone they can about their maze. They set up activities- corn hole, horseshoes, a coloring table for littler kids. They allow visitors to pick produce- apples, corn, carrots, zucchini, the like- for a small fee.

The maze does great, and the women keep it open for weeks. Waverly closes up the restaurant early most days to head back to her home, delighting in the exuberance the community displays. Waverly is almost certain that the entirety of Purgatory shows up. She cooks butternut squash soup, baked sweet potatoes, and black bean chili and serves meals to the visitors. Nicole shakes hands and talks animatedly about the farm, seeming to impress the local officials that pass by.

Nicole sets up the tractor for hayrides and teenagers pile in, unable to hide their excitement as the farmer pulls them through the fields as the sun sinks low in the sky. There’s a lot of giggling and whooping, and she’s certain that more than one first kiss occurs. 

On Halloween, they talk some farmhands into dressing up as zombies and stalking around the maze. Waverly applies makeup to them, dressing them in tattered clothes befitting of the apocalypse. That night is a hit with Purg High students who get a kick out of a good scare.

Both women are elated at the success of their little project. They had expected a far smaller turnout, but business had boomed. On the last day of the corn maze, many visitors even agree to stay late to help the women take the decorations down and clean up.

That night over bowls of leftover chili, Nicole tells Waverly that the mayor had talked to her about potentially making this a regular thing. The town would subsidize it, provide help and advertisement. The mayor was certain that this could bring tourism and a boost to local businesses.

Waverly is ecstatic. Her mind races with all of the possibilities- they could have pumpkin carving, bobbing for apples, she could borrow some of her chefs and really cook up a storm. It would certainly be great for the town, for both of their businesses.  
  
Nicole grins at her girlfriend as she talks a mile a minute, listing all of the wonderful things that this would bring. Purgatory had always been somewhat lacking in the fall spirit, and this is just what they need. She calls the mayor the next morning, running her thumb over the thick business card. She tells him that they'll do it. 

Winter comes, relentless, dark, and freezing. Even colder than usual. Waverly bundles up in her warmest clothes, still shivering as soon as the cold air hits her body. She relishes the heat of the kitchen, created by simmering soups and roasting vegetables. 

Nicole has to pile even more blankets on their bed and she always has a fire crackling away when Waverly returns home. Nicole takes her extra time to work around the house, repainting and tinkering with the leaky sink in the kitchen.

She replaces rotting boards in the barn and tests the fences around the farm, replacing wobbly posts. Bernie trails after her, nipping at the air when snowflakes flutter down around them. He barks and races along the road when he hears the rumble of Waverly's Jeep up the drive. Nicole puts her tools away for the day and meets her girlfriend at the door, offering her a warm kiss and a cup of tea. 

They cut down a nice tree and put it up in the living room, taking a day to decorate it and the house. Waverly dresses Bernie up in a festive sweater as Nicole shakes her head, giving the dog treats to make up for the clothing. 

They invite Wynonna over for Christmas and she shows up early in the morning, offering to help cook. She isn't the greatest help- she spends most of the time drinking whisky and stealing bites of food. Waverly is glad for company, though. They spend the long hours in the kitchen talking, catching each other up. They banish Nicole to the living room, allowing them to gossip freely.

They talk almost every day, chatting about their lives and whatever new boy Wynonna is seeing. They often save the smaller details of their days for when they can meet up at the Homestead and drink around the fire pit.

This is just as good as long nights staring at the fire, bundled up in thick quilts and staring at the night sky. This place is Waverly's home, a place where the memories of Daddy and Willa bullying her aren't lurking around every corner.

Wynonna understands. She could always feel the undercurrent of pain in Waverly at the Homestead, but she feels nothing but joy and peace from her sister in this house.

Nicole is... pretty great too, she has to admit. She's kind, funny. Hardworking and good. Wynonna could never stand to see her sister with those disgusting boys who only wanted her for her looks. But Nicole looks at Waverly like she's the moon and the stars. Nicole dotes on her, and Waverly returns it.

When Waverly talks about Nicole, her eyes light up and her lips curl into the biggest smile Wynonna's ever seen. She goes on and on, and as much as Wynonna pretends that it grosses her out, she's proud. Proud that one Earp finally managed to pull their head out of their ass and choose someone good. Waverly, of all people, deserves it.

Christmas is wonderful, filled with love and laughter. Wynonna spikes the hot chocolate after dinner, as usual, and Nicole gets far drunker than she should. She lays back on the couch, her legs dangling over the edge. She slurs a half-intelligible summary about the movie they had watched the other night before Waverly forces her to drink a cup of water and eat another roll to try to soak up some of the alcohol. 

She ends up falling asleep on the couch, snoring softly as the two sisters whisper a conversation. Wynonna says that they really should be married by now, they act like it anyway. Waverly looks down at the sleeping beauty before responding, saying that she would love nothing more.

Her wish comes true months later, the second anniversary of their meeting. They take the day off again and head into the big city, shopping leisurely and finally getting vegan tacos from a food truck. They eat their dinner on a park bench, listening to the birds and the soft trickle of a nearby stream. 

Nicole looks over at the other woman, fixing her with a tender gaze and a tiny smile. Waverly raises an eyebrow, knowing that this looks means Nicole has something important to say. 

And Nicole asks her to be her wife in a quiet voice. She doesn’t give a big speech, they both know that one isn’t needed. Nicole pulls a ring from her pocket, a simple gold band with a small diamond inlaid. She explains that it was her grandmother’s, passed down to her when she passed.

Waverly, of course, says yes. Her mind is already busy working over wedding plans. She’s certain that she wants the wedding to be on the farm, surrounded by the nature she loves so much. They kiss on the bench, messy and uncoordinated due to both of their giant smiles. 

Waverly is in full-blown planning mode for the next few months, a whirlwind of magazine clippings and Pinterest boards. She decides to wear her mama’s old wedding dress. She always thought that it was the most gorgeous thing she had ever seen. The two women pick out a dress for Nicole, simple yet flattering.

Waverly creates an extensive menu, and the kitchen team agrees to come and cater. Of course, none of them had ever even entertained the idea of not coming. Waverly was like family to all of them, they would do anything for her.

Nicole builds an arch, spending long days in her garage sanding and cutting. She places it out on the yard, nodding in approval. She plants sweet peas next to it, training them to climb up the arch.

Their wedding day arrives and the sky is light blue and cloudless. It's pleasantly warm and the sun is high in the sky when guests start to arrive. Nicole is standing by the front gate, greeting their friends and family and directing them to the seating area. 

Finally, it's time for the ceremony. Nicole stands under the arch, looking out over the faces of a good portion of Purgatory's residents. The wedding march plays softly and Waverly appears, looking like an angel in white. Wynonna escorts her and it's obvious that she's been crying. Her eyes are red, puffy. All the same, she looks so proud.

Waverly beams, looking as if she's never been happier. And, of course, that's true. She's marrying the love of her life at their home, surrounded by people they love and who love them.

As she approaches, Nicole can feel tears begin to well up in her eyes. She's never seen someone more beautiful, and she's agreeing to spend the rest of her life with her.

Waverly stops under the arch, placing her hands in Nicole's. She whispers an I love you before the officiator begins his speech. Nicole mouth it back at her.

Their vows are touching. Waverly talks about how Nicole has so completely changed her life, brought joy and light to her heart. Nicole describes the peace she feels with Waverly, the warmth that spreads through her heart when she comes home to Waverly every night and holds her close. She talks about sledding and drinking hot chocolate and saying I love you.

Then, a deep, heartfelt kiss and then they're partying. The newlyweds are met with congratulations and teary hugs. Everyone eats the dishes lovingly prepared by Waverly's kitchen crew and they sit on the lawn, soaking up the warm sun and chatting away.

Wynonna gathers Nicole and Waverly up in a tight hug, kissing them both on the cheek. She says that they have to promise their first child- or cat, or whatever- after her. The two women laugh, agreeing to the terms. Wynonna winks as she pulls a flask out of her bra, taking a long slug as she struts away.

They dance, entertain guests, and share stories until well after the sun sets. Thankfully, they don't have to worry about cleanup. The farmhands and Waverly's kitchen crew had agreed to handle that, allowing the couple to get some well-deserved rest.

Waverly and Nicole fall into bed together, finally out of the dresses and high-heels. As wonderful as they felt in their wedding attire, it was nice to be in sweatpants and loose t-shirts. Nicole says that this is the most perfect day she's ever had. Waverly responds with a gentle kiss, her hand cupping her wife's cheek.

They have all the time in the world. The seasons will come and go, they'll have harvests and busy seasons and corn maze festivals. The restaurant's menu will change with the seasons, providing heartier foods to warm everyone up when the skies are grey and the ground is covered with snow. They'll be together for all of it, and they will celebrate all of it. 

Waverly, for the hundredth time, sends a silent thank you to Jeremy for missing work and allowing her to meet her love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried something a little different this chapter! I usually rely pretty heavily on dialogue so I wanted to try a dialogue-free chapter. Let me know what you think! Hope you enjoyed this incredibly self-indulgent update.

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are! I hope you like this silly little idea that popped into my head. Let me know what you think down in the comments below! Love all of you!!  
> (Title taken from a lyric from First Day of My Life by Bright Eyes)


End file.
